The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to tutorials for websites and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and/or systems for creating, maintaining and using dynamically adaptable tutorials.
Many existing computer software applications utilize a graphical user interface (GUI) for retrieving information and providing commands. Typically a user selects graphical elements of the GUI such as icons, drop down menus, check boxes, hyperlinks, toolbars, dialog boxes etc. by touching a screen, pointing with a mouse and/or typing keyboard shortcuts. Even though one purpose of a typical GUI is to assist a user to use the functionality of an application in a simple manner, GUIs can be complex and confusing. Users vary in their computer proficiency and familiarity with similar GUI designs and therefore a GUI may be easy to use for one user, but not for another. In addition, some computer software applications propose a large number of functionalities and advanced functionalities which leads to complex GUIs.
One way to assist a user to navigate in a GUI and perform desired actions, is to provide documentation of the GUI elements. This documentation is sometimes referred to as electronic help. A typical electronic help is organized by categories and/or tasks. Exemplary categories include: login errors, acceptable formats and/or exporting data. Exemplary tasks include: login, purchasing and/or inviting other users. Electronic help typically provides instructions for accomplishing a desired task or overcoming a problem. The instructions often describe GUI elements required to carry out the instructions. Upon modifications of the application and/or the GUI—its documentation can become irrelevant, inaccurate and/or incomplete.